


Brit on the Heart

by Harris18_11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: English National Team, F/F, Lucy Clark/ Chloe Deavers, Manchester City, Military, Royal Air Force, Some gay ass soccer love, USWNT, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harris18_11/pseuds/Harris18_11
Summary: When Chloe doesn’t get drafted to the NWSL because of her coach, she reaches out to teams overseas and gets signed with Manchester City. When she finally graduates and gets to Manchester she bumps into a tall, muscular piece of work and it tumbled from there.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	1. A transition

Chloe slid into the seat on her first flight out of the states since the U17 championship. Gathering a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and place it on her lap, just happy to be picked up by a club. Well not just any club but one of the best in Europe. She had heard good things about Manchester City and knew both Lucy Bronze and Carli Loyd developed their game at Manchester City, Chloe could only hope it would do the same for her. Most of the top players had been picked up by NWSL teams in the draft but not Chloe. Jessie Flemming and Deyna Castellanos and Rylee Foster were the top ones to get chosen for the NWSL, of course she had been asked to join a few reserve teams but she didn’t want to just play for a reserve team. If it had not been for Coach Martins, working as interim coach, she probably would have been chosen for a team. Of course he had been with the team for six years but he still played favorites and that costed Chloe her future career as a soccer player. So here she was, on a plane to Manchester, to a new team.  
Chloe had known from a very young age that she would play soccer for the rest of her life. Her older brother Nick played through college at Penn State and she always wanted to follow in his footsteps. Chloe grew up on World Cups and Champions League matches. She could still remember Barnie and Brandi Chastain winning the 1999 World Cup. Those were such influence moments as a child let alone her older brother playing in the College Cup at Penn State in 2015, how could it not stick in her mind. This is how she became the player she is today. That and a whole lot of self-discovery, it was college afterall. After her parents had divorced her sophomore year at Oregon, she had spent much time with teammates and friends during the holidays. Avoiding her mother at all cost, which had come to be less of a problem as the years let on. Her mother, Sharron, had found a new boyfriend with a new family. Chloe began to expect less and less from that side of her once perfect family. Her father never left her side though, he still went or streamed every game and was there to complain about her playing time along the way. Jack knew his daughters’ determination and how amazing she truly was, he just wished the rest of the world could see it as well. Jack hated to see Chloe leave for the other end of the planet but her place wasn't in Washington anymore, he knew she had to leave to grow. Nick attempted to stop Chloe, it had caused a fight that still hadn’t been resolved but Chloe knew it would blow over once Nick had settled down. He never really understood but he had played soccer because he was good and he liked it, but Jack knew he didn't have the same passion that Chloe had.  
Chloe finally settled back into her seat for the longest travel day of her life. She had traveled all over the states for college but to fly from Seattle to Chicago, Chicago to Dublin, and finally Dublin to Manchester. She had packed extra benadryl to knock herself out with on her second flight to paris. Coach Cushing had confirmed her housing and transportation from the airport to her new apartment. She had stopped at the currency exchange before she boarded the Air Lingus flight out the states and grabbed some money. She felt a little less anxious with the right money in her pocket and someone on the other side to grab her. With her ressurence that she was fine, she took a couple pills and put her Beats on for a long nap across the ocean.  
By the time the plane was beginning its descent, chloe was still groggy and immediately seeking some coffee, which she had little problem finding. Chloe stutter for a moment before a hand on her back made her turn. Chloe was met with beautiful pale blue eyes and a raspy british accent. “May I?” The women asked.  
“Uh, yeah sure.” Chloe slid to the side to allow the other women to order her own drink. “And a caramel latte please.”  
“Ah an American.” The woman was significantly taller than Chloe, she guessed the girl was probably 5’8” or 5’9”. Short brown hair that waved over the top of her head, reminded Chloe a bit of Ruby Rose, but of course... taller.  
“Yeah, what gave it away?” This had the women snickering along with Chloe. “I’m Chloe by the way.” She stuck out her hand for the taller girl.  
“Clark, Lucy Clark.” Lucy gave a side smile and grabbed her coffee from the barista as Chloe did the same. “What brings you to this side of the pond?”  
“Soccer actually, or football. I might want to start fixing that.” Chloe laughed and looked awkwardly at her coffee in her hands.  
“Yeah might be a good idea, the locals might feel disrespected. So an American football player in Manchester can only mean one of two things, City or United?” The two walked side by side out of the cafe and towards baggage claim.  
“City, I got lucky with this club actually. I wouldn’t be playing anywhere if it weren't for Coach Cushing.” Chloe tried to hide her feelings behind her hair but Lucy could see what that statement really meant to Chloe.  
“Well maybe I’ll come out for a couple games. Now that I have an in, maybe I could get some free tickets.”  
“Ooh asking for gifts already? You always this involved in new friendships.” Chloe looked up into Lucy's eyes and Lucy strode just a bit closer to Chloe.  
Leaning her head just a small bit closer to Chloe’s face and whispered, “Who says I wanna be friends?” This left Chloe’s head spinning, this girl was coming on strong and Chloe was ready to run but at the same time, wanted to lean closer to the other woman. Instead Chloe cleared her throat and kept strolling through the airport. Gathering her composure together as she heard Lucy snicker behind her and jog a bit to catch up. Lucy knew what effect she had on the footballer just then. She just hoped that the girl at least had some gay bone in her body, and she had a feeling Chloe did.  
What Lucy didn’t know is just how gay Chloe really was, which was a lot. Her old private coach used to call her “gayer than a two dollor bow”. Not that Chloe knew what that meant but she figured it was a lot, that phrase always had Chloe giggling. Chloe eventually reached her baggage carousel and Lucy paused a moment to snatch Chloe’s phone from her hand.  
“So you have ‘friend’ in the city.” Lucy emphasized friend as she put her contact information into her phone. As Lucy went to walk away, she gave Chloe one last wink and turned to continue down baggage claim to gather her own bags. Chloe was stunned, and actually planted in her spot. She watched Lucy walk away, astonished that the woman was so forthcoming. Chloe couldn’t imagine any of her ex’s being that... Chloe didn’t even have a word for it yet. Once she had her luggage in hand, she made her way out towards the cars, knowing that Esme Morgan to come pick her up, seeing as that was the resident newbie until Chloe got picked up. Esme stood outside the doors with a large smile on her face and pulled Chloe into a hug as soon as she saw the girl approach her car. Chloe let out a huff as Esme crushed her as the girl towered over her, tall people was her theme for the day.  
“ It’s good to finally meet ya! Coach is pretty excited for ya to join us this session, a new American for us to push around.” Esme laughed as she nudged Chloe and made her way to the drivers side. Chloe followed behind, expecting Esme to walk to the other side but then she stopped abruptly in front of Chloe. “I think you’re on the wrong side dude.” This made Esme laugh loudly, clutching her sides.  
“Yeah, yeah make fun of the new girl. Look I’m still in my American mentality.” Chloe blushed hard and ventured around to the other side of the car. “More things I need to get used to.” She mumbled and got into the passenger side.  
“We are gonna stop and pick Laur up from her place and then go and get you settled. We gotta feed ya correctly as well. Couldn't let ya starve on your first day, now could I?” Chloe realized quickly that Esme was a talker and that probably meant Laren Hemp was a talker as well. Chloe took in a deep breath and hoped that her introvert wasn’t showing too much. She let Esme ramble about Manchester and the restaurants and the touristy places that she would probably get well acquainted with. Chloe loved the kind of places she could just disappear and absorb the culture or the art or history. She tried for the most part to listen but it was nine in the morning in Manchester and only one a.m. in Seattle. All she wanted to do was sleep. As soon as Lauren was in the car and they had been acquainted, Esme took off towards wherever her apartment was in the vast city.  
“Is there anyway we could hold off food till like dinner. I really just want to sleep I feel I might fall asleep in this chair.” Chloe explained trying not to seem like she was making an excuse, she really was tired.  
“Yeah of course, we’ll pick you up for supper. Let us help you get your stuff upstairs, most of your boxes are already there.” Lauren said from the back seat.  
“Thank you guys, it’s been a long few days for me.” They all ventured up to Chloe’s second floor apartment and got her situated enough for the day and left. Chloe let out a sigh and spotted her mattress on the floor in the bedroom. She ignored putting sheets on and just laid down with her travel pillow and passed out pretty quick.  
Chloe woke up to a knock on the door and it startled the life out of her. She shook the sleep out of her head and searched for her phone and looked at the time. She groaned, seeing as it was just after four in the afternoon. Not exactly how long she wanted to sleep, but she couldn’t sleep on her flights so here she was. Chloe just hoped Lauren and Esme could drain some of the energy out of her so should could sleep that night.  
The knocking continued until Chloe finally dragged herself to the door and opened it to see Lauren and Esme standing there bright eyes and smiling at the drowsy American. “Hun you look like death.” Lauren laughed they entered Choe’s small apartment.  
“Yeah well that’s what happens when spend the entire day traveling. I feel like death.” Chloe sighed and closed the door after her new teammates. They laughed and looked around the empty apartment, Chloe spotted it. “Don’t even judge, I have been here for like nine hours total.”  
“Ooo she’s sassy, I like it.” Chloe rolled her eyes at Lauren.  
“Alright go get actual clothes on so we can eat sometime today.” Esme pushed Chloe back into her room and closed the door on her. Chloe laughed a bit before opening her luggage and shifting through clothes to find something presentable for the girls standing outside. Finally she emerged with a blue flannel on and a white ‘Obey’ t-shirt on and black ripped jeans. Her wavy blonde hair laid on her shoulders with a black ‘Oregon Swimming and Diving’ ball cap on backwards.  
“You know we play football right.” Lauren said, spotting the hat.  
“It’s my ex’s and it’s my favorite.” Emse just shrugged her shoulders. Chloe giggled and took a second to reminisce on Rachael. But that was all she allowed herself before enjoying being with these new people. They climbed into Esme’s small, beat up BMW and started down into the city.  
“So your ex? Must be pretty recent if she went to college with you.” lauren said from the front seat. Esme smacked her arm. “What you went through her insta with me.” Lauren rambled off in Esme’s direction.  
“You guys talk to fast you know that? And yes we broke up last summer before classes started. We both decided we were moving in opposite directions. She was looking to become a teacher and I was trying to get drafted into the NWSL. But I’m glad we didn’t try and make it work because I’m here and she is there and we are both doing what we love.” Chloe rang her hands in her lap in the back seat.  
“Well you’re our only American so you better get ready to kick arse with us.” Chloe laughed at this and settled back into the seat. “You have no clue how excited we are for you to play with us. We looked up some of your footage, why didn’t you play more?” Lauren turned in her seat to look at Chloe. This made Chloe sigh and tilt her head back, trying to find the right words without making it seem like she is conceded.  
“Well if it weren't for my coach I may have, I trained my ass off to start but I was a sub my entire senior year. It was bull shit but I’m here and I’m gonna keep working hard. He would play this sophomore over me because she was up to play for the U20 US team. What kind of crap even is that. So I gathered all the film I could from the time I played and sent it to City, United, PSG, and like ten others and coach picked me up. He said as long as I work hard her has a spot on the roster with me.” Chloe let out yet another sigh and shook her head. “Sorry, I guess I just unloaded my shit on you. Been carrying that around with me for a while.”  
“Hey dude, you let loose. Trust me you’ll grow here and maybe we can get you on the national team over there.” At this Chloe laughed hard.  
“Are you serious? Come one, you see the players on that team right? I didn’t even get drafted into the NWSL.” Chloe laughed some more and then realized both Lauren and Esme were looking at her while the car was at a red light. “What?” Chloe stopped laughing curled into herself.  
“You realize like ten of those players played here right? Heath, Press, Krieger, Solo, Carli played here like two years ago, Rapinoe, they all played at a club over here at one point in their career.” Esme said with a serious face. Chloe just mumbled an ‘oh’ as Esme continued to drive downtown before pulling up to a small restaurant. They climbed out and made their way in to get seated, Esme quickly handed her keys to the valet as Lauren conversated with their favorite waiter. Chloe learned his name was Kevin and they called him Kev. He was nice but Chloe was too distracted by the culture she was absorbing at every turn. Finally they found a spot at a window and she was happy to get some good food into her.  
“So we talked about your ex, is there anyone new you’re looking at?” Lauren questioned leaning over her Coke. Esme rolled her eyes at her best friend, unsurprised by her evasiveness.  
“No, I didn’t want to start anything before I left but there was this girl at the airport.” Chloe shrugged and sipped her water.  
“Well? Come on you can’t leave it there!” Lauren got excited quick.  
“There is nothing else, I haven’t texted her. It was a quick moment but she was so forward and bold and confident.” Chloe explained. She gave a bit of information to the morning she had at the airport with Lucy.  
“Did you get her number at least?” Chloe nodded. “Then text her! She obviously was hitting on you.” Lauren was practically leaning over the table.  
“But I just got here, literally, I can’t just jump into something new.” Chloe shook her head not wanting to even consider the idea. At this point Esme decides to drop her input.  
“Dude you can’t hold yourself back from anything. You’re on a new journey here, don’t let that scare you away. Text her and see where it goes, if you had a connection what could go wrong.” Esme leaned back in her seat and shrugged. Lauren nodded and patted her best friend on the back, thankful for the backup. Chloe let it linger in her head as their meals came and they ate.  
After eating the girls took Chloe through downtown and did a bit of shopping before the shoppes closed for the night. They enjoyed the nice summer weather and their time together, Chloe felt comfortable and glad she could start her adjustment to with people around her. Finally Esme could see Chloe yawn for the hundredth time as Lauren went on about whatever trouble that had gotten into in the last away game, she decided to go back for the car and take her home. Chloe was thankful to walk back into her apartment at seven and laid down onto the mattress after throwing some sheets on it and grabbing a blanket. As she lay there she pulled up Lucy’s number and decide to send a text, the girls words from earlier still playing on her mind. She types out at least ten messages before deciding on one.

‘Hey it’s Chloe, I was wondering if my new friend would be up for drinks sometimes.’

It was her turn to be bold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost and going on dates!

  
Chloe was happy to roll out of bed with the sun barely in the air. This was her favorite part of the day, when the sun is just beginning to touch the sky. She walks around the apartment and begins opening boxes and pulling out what she already has a place for, mostly her kitchen stuff. She’s going to have to hit Ikea at some point to actually put furniture in the small space. She is happy to have it quiet and just relax before her life really begins to become hectic. Chloe walks back into the bedroom to grab her phone and turn on some music but stops in place when she sees a text from Lucy. She had forgotten that she had even texted Lucy the night before. Chloe drew in a breath and then clicked on the message.

‘I would love to, how bout this weekend. I’ll text when I'll pick you up.’

Chloe instantly felt nerves grab at her chest. Lucy has said yes, Chloe hadn’t thought that far ahead. Chloe shot back a quick text confirming. But it was a Thursday, she had plenty of time to get her shit together enough to go on a date on Saturday. Chloe pulled out Spotify and began to really organize and clean, a sort of coping method for the midfielder. Eventually Chloe began to get hungry and decided to venture out of her apartment to find food. 

Chloe walked for ages, looking at google maps for help but with her American cell phone company, she was struggling to use it. Chloe groaned as she turned a corner and saw the giant ‘M’ on the side of a building and could not be more thankful for American junk food. She also quickly realized that she was no longer in the states. Of course it was kind of the same food, it certainly was not the greasy disaster that she was used to. She was a bit thankful for that, she was to begin practices on Monday and she did not need to be eating shity before that. After she grabbed food she tried to find her way back to the apartment but quickly realized that she was lost. With a huff, Chloe popped herself down on a park bench and pulled out her phone to see if she could get any connection to figure out Esme or Lauren’s number. Just as she went to message Lauren on Instagram, Chloe remember the girls had practice till three and it was only a little past noon. Shit. Chloe ran a hand over her face and sighed. Only she would get herself into this lost in a town she did not know yet, she should have just waited till one of the girls helped her. Chloe looked through her phone to try and find the coaches number but stopped, looking at a contact. She really shouldn’t text her, but at this point what other option did she have. She doesn’t know anyone else in the city and doesn’t even know the name of her apartment building. She decided to just do it, what could possibly go wrong. She could say no and Chloe is stranded next couple hours, Chloe could handle that if she had to. She types out a quick text and sends it without a second thought. 

‘Hey I hate to ask you this but I got lost trying to find food and I have no idea how to find my apartment or where i am, can you help me?’

Chloe wanted to hit herself in the head, she could always just ask someone to help her find her apartment or take her to the stadium but she doesn’t trust people, well most of the time. A reply came back quick and Chloe smiled down at her phone.

‘You are in luck, I’m on my lunch break. Where are you at?’

‘A mcdonalds that is on the same side of the city as the stadium, im not really sure where exactly but there is a sushi place next door and it looks like a coffee shop across the street.’

‘Ill be right there.’ Chloe could not have been more thankful in that moment. It took about twenty minutes but a motorcycle pulled up presenting Lucy in a dark green flight suit and tan boots. Chloe left her mouth agape as Lucy propped the bike and got off. She slipped off the helmet with ease and presented her low bun and the smirk that Chloe had seen just a day earlier. Chloe wasn’t she could even talk at that point. 

“I’m here to pick up a lost American.” Lucy laughed her own joke as Chloe just nodded, finally gathering herself.

“I- uh yeah, I just wanted food but got lost and my phone doesn’t work here. The girls are at practice and I was just hopeful you would be open to helping me. Of course I’m the idiot who would get-” Chloe’s ramble was cut off by Lucy’s hand resting on Chloe’s cheek. Chloe immediately met eyes with Lucy.

“It happens to everyone, how bout we get you home before I have to get back to work, huh?” Lucy dropped her hand, trying not invade Chloe’s personal space too much. This also made Lucy laugh inwardly because of the amount a personal space they were about to have on her bike. Chloe just nodded, trying to avoid an embarrassing ramble again. Lucy turned and hopped on her bike handing the helmet to Chloe. She pulled out a pair of shades and slid them on her face. Chloe was still too turned on to function but she pulled her hair out of the way and pulled the helmet over her head. 

“I guess this is a bad time to mention that I have never been on a motorcycle?” Lucy let out a laugh from her stomach. Chloe felt the heat rise to her cheeks and was happy that the helmet covered it up. She carefully swung her legs over the seat and was slid into Lucy’s back. She moved her hand from Lucy’s shoulder to her hips. 

“So where are we headed?”

“I’m not actually sure, it’s a white apartment building not far from the stadium. I could kinda see the facility from the street.”

“Alright, I’ll head that way and see what we can find.” Lucy turned the key and the engine began to rumble underneath Chloe but just before Lucy took off down the street, she pulled Chloe's arms around her waist. Chloe felt a jolt as Lucy’s hands traced her own. The moment ended for her as the taller women pulled her hands away and onto the handle bars. She grabbed her own wrist and held on. The bike roared to life as Lucy peeled away from the curb. Chloe held on for dear life, afraid she was going to fly off the back end. After a few moments, she settled down and relaxed against Lucy’s back. Chloe knew that could not have been going any faster then the cars around them but it felt like they were flying down the street. Soon Lucy was slowing and turning past a train stop that Chloe knew she had walked by earlier and pointed to keep going down the street. She kept her eyes peeled for the white apartment building and released a heavy breath as she saw it come into view with the stadium just off in the distance. Chloe released her own wrist and raised it to point at the building, at this Lucy took a hand off of the bar to guide Chloe’s back to her waist, signaling that she understood. Lucy weaved into the parking lot and shut off her bike. Chloe used Lucy’s shoulder again to climb off the back and took off the helmet for Lucy. 

“So I’ll see you Saturday night?” Lucy asked, pulling her sunglasses off of her face to look at the blonde. 

“Yes, for sure.” Chloe blushed as Lucy took the helmet from her.

“I’ll pick you up for here then, no need for you to get lost again.” Lucy smirked and sent a wink in Chloe’s direction. This caused more heat to rise up her neck.

“Are you going to explain this to me on Saturday?” Chloe gestured to the uniform.

“I might, or I might let you wonder a little while longer. But I do have to go back to work, try not to get lost on me alright?” Chloe just giggled and nodded, backing away from the bike as Lucy slid on the helmet and started it up. She watched Lucy as she pulled out of her parking let and went back down the way she came. That women knew how to work her up; she could not wait for Saturday. 

As Chloe walked back up to her apartment, she realized how much she hated being alone. She walked into her empty and bare apartment and realized how much work she still had to do to the place. She sighed and headed straight for her room, ignoring the sinking feeling and attempted to get a hold of her dad. 

The call with her dad lasted about a little over an hour with some tears. It began to really hit Chloe just how much she had isolated herself. When the end of the year came, she had a fight with her only close friend at Oregon because of her decision to go to England. Megan couldn’t fathom why Chloe was going out of her way to play professional soccer. Megan thought that not getting drafted was a sign that she should stop playing and use the degree she worked so hard for. Chloe just wanted some support, her brother was already upset that she was leaving and then Megan. But Chloe knew what her dream was, and it wasn’t to become a psychologist and listen to people talk all day. She loved her major but soccer was the one job she dreamed about for so much of her life. If it wasn’t going to happen at home, she was going to make it happen somewhere else. Everyone but her father seemed opposed to that, it seemed that no one wanted her to fight for what she wanted out of life. She wasn't even doing this to try and make the national team, she was doing it because she doesn’t want to stop playing. So she talked to her dad about everything, trying to keep herself sane. Jack talked about her brother, about some of their family friends, and the local town gossip. It all settles Chloe just a bit, not as much as would have liked but enough to have the energy to be productive till Esme and Lauren came over. She planned on an Ikea run and some grocery shopping, that might help her avoid venturing out into the unknown again (not that Chloe would mind calling Lucy for help). 

Lauren came by herself to grab Chloe to go shopping, saying that Esme had taken a hard hit to the knee so she was staying after practice for some treatment. So Chloe and Lauren head out and Chloe is thankful that Lauren is excited for this, saying that she didn’t get to pick much for her and Esme’s apartment. She also knew Lauren had a good sense for what looks good and what matches, Chloe could put together a good outfit but furnishing her apartment was not in her wheelhouse. Her judgment had been correct, as they walked through Ikea Lauren picked out everything that matched her vision in her head, Chloe just nodded and agreed. She would grab something and turn to Chloe saying “This is so you.” and Chloe would just agree, she had no clue what lauren was talking about. Eventually Lauren felt that she had covered everything for furnishing, they checked out and headed for the market for food. Once they climbed back into Esme’s car, Lauren asks what Chloe did during the day and he feels obligated to spill about her unfortunate events. Lauren squeals and Chloe worries she’ll crash the car as she explains how Lucy ended up rescuing her from downtown Manchester. She re-accounted the conversation in front of her building and the uniform. 

“God, when can I meet this gal? She’s probably RAF, those are some real hotties right there.” Lauren fawned over the thought as Chloe laughed at her. 

“I still haven't gone on a date with her so you’re just gonna have to wait.”

“Pu-lease, you are going to be moving in with this girl soon enough. The bike, the uniform, the attitude! If you don’t marry her, I will.” Chloe rolled her eyes and continued to laugh.

They finished shopping and Lauren stayed to help her move everything in and eat dinner. They laughed over small talk and watched tv till both began to get tired. Chloe saw Lauren out and got herself ready for bed.

Saturday rolled around quick and Chloe was ready for the day. As she got herself out of bed and started breakfast, she looked around her apartment to see it almost what she had pictured in her mind and began to feel better about her new start in England. Her day would go pretty quick between a bit of training at the gym in her building and unpacking what is left in boxes, it is beginning to hit the afternoon. Chloe rummages in the drawers for something to wear out on this date and finds some black ripped jeans and a white Obey t-shirt that she tucks into her jeans. As she puts some finishing touches on her make-up her phone buzzes. 

‘Pick you up in a hour?’ she gets from Lucy.

‘Yeah I’ll be ready’ Chloe can’t help but smile to herself, this is the opposite of what she promised herself she would do but it was too late. She had a date with a hot British soldier and she was not mad about it. This was way out of her comfort zone but that’s what her life seemed to be like recently. Putting her hair in a high, messy bun, Chloe sat on the edge of her bed to put her Converse on when her phone rang.

“Hello? I thought you said an hour?” Chloe answered Lucy’s call.

“Yeah that was a while ago.” Lucy’s accent floated through the speaker.

“Shit, I really need to get this fixed, alright give me a sec and I’ll be out.” Chloe hurriedly put her shoes on and rounded up her wallet and keys and made her exit from the apartment. She found Lucy on her bike in the parking lot. Lucy popped off of her position propped against the bike, and hugged Chloe. They both said their hello’s and looked each other up. Chloe felt her mouth water a bit at the sight of the tall women in tan khakis and a blue button-up with her hair down and curly. 

“Wow.” slipped out of Chloe’s mouth as her eyes met back with Lucy’s. Lucy snickered, one that Chloe usually heard. 

“Well, if you’re ready, why don’t we head to supper.”

“Yeah- yeah.” Chloe mumbled and grabbed the helmet Lucy was handing out for her. She got on the bike with more ease then she had that last time. Sliding her arms around Lucy, she pulled herself into her back and rested her head on her back. Lucy started up the bike and sped off out of the parking lot and down the street. This gave Chloe the same stomach drop it had last time and she squeezed Lucy just a bit tighter. 

Lucy drove them in ‘her side’ of the city and passed by the Manchester United stadium and Chloe responded with a squeeze, making Lucy smile. She got to her favorite joint and parked the bike out back. Café Rouge was a beautiful restaurant on pier 8 with MediaCityUK on one side and Manchester United stadium on the other. Chloe was an awe of the spot and Lucy happily watched Chloe. She watched Chloe’s eyes light up everytime she spotted something new and would point for Lucy to see as well. Lucy was captivated with the American and her personality was quickly showing through. Eventually Chloe realized Lucy was staring and blushed as they made eye contact once more. The were seated as Lucy had made reservations and were brought some wine to start their night.

“So the uniform?” Chloe question, taking a sip of her drink.

“Ahh yes, I am an RAF pilot just a quick drive north of the city. We come into the city for lunch most days. I live only a couple blocks from here.” Lucy explained, her eyes never leaving Chloe’s.

“What kind of pilot?” 

“Helicopter, Apache to be precise.”

“Wow that’s awesome! What made you do that?”

“Well after I got my degree, I did know what to do with it. I hate business but that was up to my mum and dad and not me. So I joined the air force and got into the pilot program and fell in love with it. Met my best friend at flight uni and we both got stationed up here. I love flying though, I love being in the air.” Chloe could see the passion behind her words and melted at the sight. “What about you, the league in the States seems to be going strong. Why City?” 

“I didn’t get picked up back home so I searched for a team out here got picked up by City. No one wanted me to come out here or even play after college but this is what I love and what I have dreamed of doing. There was no way I was going to give up that dream after not getting drafted.”

“Instead it fueled you to come out here and play.” Lucy cut in and Chloe nodded.

“Yeah so here I am, scared as hell but ready to train.” Chloe smiled up at Lucy and she understood everything that was coming out of the footballers mouth. She had felt that same drive to leave Sunderland and join the Royal Air Force. “Are you a big soccer fan?”

“Soccer? No, but I can appreciate a good football game.” Lucy laughed as Chloe shook her head. “But yes I grew up on football, as does any body in England. Everyone remembers the lionesses losing to the US in 2019, it was heartbreaking.” Lucy put a hand over her chest to fawn hurt. 

“Well we had a point to prove and we did, equal pay in US soccer has been the biggest step towards equality. That team brought it when they won that fourth star and now it is like an epidemic across the world.” Chloe explained.

“You feel pretty strongly about this.”

“Well I grew up in a small, conservitive town and when I came out, there was a lot of backlash. Then my mom left and it got worse. Kids can be cruel, so I learned a lot that I could throw back in anyone's face just to stand up for myself.” Lucy felt her heart seize up at Chloe’s story and reached a hand across to grasp on of Chloe’s.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Don’t be, I learned a lot from it. But enough depressing backstory, what’s your favorite part of Manchester?” Their conversation carried on from that, about their families (Lucy’s little sister who was in university), their hobbies, music, anything and everything seem to flow in their conversation. They talked for over an hour until they had both finished dinner. At that point, Lucy invited Chloe to a club in the heart of Manchester called The Venue. Without a second thought, Lucy paid the bill and they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If anyone wants to beta just message me!! I'm also sorry these take me so long to update but I have a lot planned so stick around. I wrote the text section like it is an actual text. You can also fin this story on Wattpad. Always open to comments, let me know what you guys think! love ya - Lex   
> tumblr: lex-lax

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s all for today folks, if anyone wants to collaborate and edit these works let me know. See ya tomorrow!


End file.
